One Good Act of Affection Deserves Another
by Woody K
Summary: Wendy was feeling depressed after finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her for a prettier face and dumped her to be with the other. Kamek decided to help cheer her up by taking her out to boost her confidence, but inadvertently made her crazy for him. Request from LePurpleJoy.


Wendy has been feeling very depressed after finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her for having a prettier face and dumped her to be with the other. Kamek decided to help cheer her up by taking her wherever she wanted, they went shopping and went out for dinner. The next day, they went to a carnival and saw a movie.

At the end of it all, Kamek told her, ''No matter what anybody else says, you will always be beautiful.''

It was something that he hoped would boost up Wendy's confidence. Even though Kamek intended to make her happy, he accidentally made her fall head over heels for him, resulting in creepily affection and stalking. Wendy did everything she could to please, which eventually lead to a cat and mouse game of Wendy trying to get in his pants (or under his robe) while Kamek tries to avoid her as much as possible.

However, he ultimately ended up failing because he was tired of being followed and hiding in his room all the time, so he caved in and Wendy got her way. Although, he warned her, "Please, Mistress Wendy, this isn't right."

Wendy simply said, "Oh please. I already fuck all of my own brothers, so this isn't strange at all."

That statement shocked Kamek, who screamed, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Without warning, Wendy pulled his robe off and tossed it aside, he was fully naked.

She took of her shell, knelt down and got as close as she could to his cock without touching, then took the head of his cock in her mouth. Wendy started sucking hard, her head going up and down, his cock popping in and out of her lips with a lewd smacking sound. The female Koopaling put both hands to work while she sucked, leaving no part of his cock and balls untouched. Kamek lost all reason to care and began to pump his hips uncontrollably, fucking her hands and mouth.

As Wendy pulled off with a gasp, her mouth and chin were wet with saliva and the leaking cum she had drawn from his swollen member, she moaned, "I love that big dick! Now, I need it in my pussy. Put that hard cock inside me!"

Kamek figured he may as well, he reached down and held his cock straight up, rubbing the swollen head against her wet opening. When she felt it positioned between the soft lips, she lowered her body and slowly sank down onto the erect cock below her. Wendy spread her knees further apart, taking as much of his length inside her as she could.

They stayed motionless for a moment. His hips began to press up, but Wendy said, "Don't move! Just let that cock stay there."

After another moment, she began to rock forward. Her breasts pushed forward against Kamek, who began to pleasure them by squeezing gently with his hands and licking softly and wetly with his tongue.

She changed her motion, now arching her back and pumping her hips up and down slowly so she could feel the cock slide all the way in and out. Wendy moved his hands from her breasts to her hips and she continued to push up and down on Kamek, pleasure building impossibly inside her as his hands caressed her hips and the curves of her rear. Then, she put her hands around his neck, "Oh my god, that cock feels so good inside! Get on top, babe. I want to feel you fucking me!"

He lifted Wendy off of him, laid her on the floor, moved between her legs and placed the tip of his cock at her pussy, as she hissed, "Yes! Put it in. Put it all the way in!"

Kamek pressed forward, the pressure of her pussy squeezing his cockhead as she whispered, "Wow. That's actually kinda big. Fuck me with that big hard cock!"

Next, he began to move in and out, very slowly. Her hips were working up and down against the cock in the rhythm of her own pleasure, sometimes stopping, sometimes speeding up a little bit, the heat inside her building to its crescendo. They moved together like this for what felt like a few minutes, but seemed more a few hours to Kamek, until she pulled him close and pressed her hips up against him, his cock plugged into her as deeply as it could go. He said, "Go on, straddle me. Get it all out of your system."

Wendy straddled him again and wasted no time grabbing his stiff shaft and aiming it the way she wished. He slid easily into her heated wetness and she began to work her hips again. She pulled his head forward to her tits again and moved her shoulders back and forth to put first one breast and then the other into his mouth. Wendy rocked against his taut midsection, the cock filling her from within, hitting every nerve possible until the sensation finally pushed her over the edge.

The female Koopaling pressed down onto Kamek as hard as she could as the pleasure crashed through her, her body was melting from the combined heat of his cock and the hot desire that had been burning inside her all day for the past few days. He thrust up into her, every deep push pushing his balls against her ass and uncorking another tectonic sliding wave of pleasure. He was thrusting intermittently now as the waves slowly subsided, she lifted her head and kissed his face, saying, "I want to feel you from behind."

They uncoupled again and she moved aside. She got on her knees, resting her arms on the floor and she pushed her ass out enticingly. Kamek took the invitation of her up-thrust rear and entered her. Wendy moaned with every thrust as his cock plunged into her. Every thrusting movement that bumped inside her prolonged the climax, Kamek even questioned himself, "How am I able to last so long?!"

Another tremor of pleasure swept through her, swirling up through her from his cock and then dispersing out to the farthest tips of her fingers and everywhere in between. His thrusts quickened, his balls slapping at her clit as he moved. She reached back to take hold of them and he pressed inside her, then froze. Wendy wanted to bring him to his climax, to end the excruciating pleasure and she began to tug at his balls. He gasped, "Oh my god, yes"

As Wendy began jacking his cock, feeling it swell impossibly, his balls tightened in her palm. His climax finally erupted, geysering inside her, each spasm of his pulsing cock forcing a mirroring wave of pleasure through her own body.

Gradually, the pulses slowed. She squeezed her inside muscles tightly around him, drawing a few last shuddering spurts from him. She ground her rear against him contentedly, enjoying the feeling of being filled with cock until the very last moment. Finally, he pulled out, exhausted as he collapsed beside her. Wendy came to rest on top of his heaving chest, reached down and squeezed his cock while also cupping her hands around his balls. Kamek said, "I hope you're happy."

"Sure am."

"So you can mind your own business now?"

"Maybe."


End file.
